


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Bernthemall (BernThemAll)



Series: Drabble A Day [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 11:11, And Zayn needs someone like that, But Harry loves him, Liam and Zayn both got a double dose of puberty tbh, M/M, Niall's a bit of an ass, Wishes, wishful!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernThemAll/pseuds/Bernthemall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Zayn's 11:11 wishes never come true, but then one does, in the form of an old crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

"Niall shut up it's cute." Harry scolded his boyfriend as he sniggered at Zayn, who'd just revealed his biggest secret. 

"C'mon Haz! It's a little weird right? A little _too_ optimistic?"

"Fuck you guys." Zayn muttered as he stalked away to his own room. 

"See!? Now look what you did!" Zayn heard Harry hiss at Niall, then the distinct sound of a _whack!_  He assumed Niall just got a clip on the arm.

"Love you too?"

Zayn huffed a laugh, got undressed and prepared himself for bed. He put on his bedside lamp and grabbed his book, starting his nightly chapter.

When he was done, he glanced at the clock,

11:09

 _That was a close one_ , he mused as he quickly set the book down along with his glasses, then pulled the covers to his chest and snuggled up.

11:10

He watched the clock intently, waiting for the numbers to change.

11:11

_I wish for someone to fall in love with. Someone who'll love me back._

Niall was right, wishing at 11:11 was weird and optimistic, but Zayn had done it every night since he was 15 and he wasn't going to let up just because it was a little odd. It was the same wish he'd had since his 17 when his last boyfriend broke up with him. 

Zayn sighed and turned off the lamp, closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

~~~

 

"So are you going to wish extra hard tonight, Z?" 

"Don't be an arsehole, Niall?." Harry murmured, still rubbing his boyfriend's ankles that were digging into his thighs as he read. Zayn noticed that he didn't seem to mind. Or actually mean any of the disciplining he gave Niall.

"What makes today any different?" Zayn answers Niall's question, confused. Today was the same as always, right?

Harry put his magazine down and looked straight at Zayn, "It's November 11th. 11th of the 11th-"

"I was just thinking. It's kinda dumb doing it 11pm right? Cause it isn't even 11. It's 23. There's no point wishing at night."

"I might start wishing for a better boyfriend if this one doesn't think before he speaks." Harry said to Zayn, earning a gasp from Niall.

"You don't mean that?!" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

Zayn laughed at the pair. Harry was always the one sensible one. Which was weird because he could be as much of an idiot as Niall. That being said, Harry was always sillier, more goofy. Maybe Niall just brought it out in him. It was a cute relationship and Zayn always admired and envied it. He wanted that with someone. He wanted to be looked at the way that Harry looked at Niall. 

~~~

"Did you do it?" Harry asked the next day when Zayn walked into the kitchen the next morning(afternoon). Niall was already there, wolfing down some chicken nuggets and chips. Why Harry fed his boyfriend that, Zayn would never know, but he seemed to enjoy it.

"Yeah." He replied, pulling up a chair at the breakfast table. He rested his head in his hands and groaned. A hand slipped onto his forehead and a plate slid in front of him.

"Hey, you're quite warm. Do you feel alright?" Harry said concerned, looking to Niall for confirmation.

"Yeah mate you look dead, are you okay?"

"Thanks Ni." Zayn said. Niall grinned and ate more nuggets, "I have a bit of a headache. I think I'll popped to the chemist."

"You want me to drop you there?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine walking." Zayn smiled at his friend's concern for his well-being. Even if he never found someone to be with, he'd always have his friends, and that meant the world.

"Yeah Haz, leave him be. He looks like he just needs some fresh air." Zayn mouthed a thank you to his Irish friend who just smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay."

~

"Hi, c-can I help you?" A timid voice came from Zayn right as he scanned the shelves for is favourite headache tablets.

"Uh I'm looking for the Nurofen pain relief tablets." He said eyes trained on the products before him.

"Oh. There's none on the shelf.. I can look in the back if you'd like."

Zayn finally looked up and met soft deep brown eyes and a sweet smile. His breath was taken for a second when he looked at this guy. He looked like David Beckham's cousin or something. He had stubble round his cheeks that made him look more like a model and less like a hobo (like Zayn did right now). And he was dressed in these sexy navy blue fitted jeans and a grey knitted jumper. There was a name tag on the left side of his chest that said 'Liam'. Zayn could've sworn he knew him from somewhere.

"Yes." Liam said, "You do know me.." 

"Oh. Haha, you read my thoughts." Zayn blushed a little. He looked at the ground and kicked the shiny floor.

"It was this art class 5 years ago. The summer one. I was crap but you were amazing at it."

Something clicked in Zayn's head and memories flooded back of this kid with a Justin Bieber haircut and a kidney problem. He was so cute back then. But also hot. But Zayn never said that bit out loud.

"Oh my god! Liam!" He gave the man a massive hug and laughed, "I can't believe it! You look so different now!"

"I know but speak for yourself! You want from sweet angel to Greek bloody God!"

Zayn blushed, "And you went from Justin Bieber to Justin Timberlake!"

"Oh come on at least my comparison's were flattering." Liam teased.

"Hey! I fancied the pants off of Justin Bieber back then!"

Liam laughed as his face went a rosy red, "I fancied the pants off of you back then." He mimicked.

Zayn went to say something then choked on his words when he registered what Liam had said.

"Uh."

"Shit, I'm sorry that was so inappropriate. I just I really like you, I thought you were so handsome and smart and talent-"

"Liam, chill out I liked you too." Zayn said nonchalant, "Still do, I mean look at you."

Liam let out a disbelieving laugh, "You really haven't seen yourself in a while have you?"

"Meh," Zayn shrugs, "I'm not my type."

Liam smiled, "And I am?"

"Absolutely."

  
So as insensitive and shitty as Niall could be, he was right about the 11th of the 11th thing because it definitely worked. But if anyone asked him, Zayn wouldn't tell them that his boyfriend was the result of a wish.

Besides,

It's bad luck to tell people what you wish for, right?

 


End file.
